Fire And Ice
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Sango and Kikyo stumbled across each other and share a conversation. Just a short drabble oneshot.


Sango was usually the responsible one. She wasn't quick to anger and rash decisions like her hanyou companion, nor was she as sensitive as Kagome could be. Still, the sight of Miroku chatting up local village girls was enough to send her stomping off into the dense forest that night.

After fuming aimlessly Sango soon realized she had no idea where camp was and she was very lost. She'd only meant to blow off steam but she'd ended up deep into the forest, with only her wrist blades to fend for herself. A strenuous battle with a demon later led her across a small fire from non other than Kikyo.

Kikyo had also been ambling through the forest looking rather distracted and curiously unarmed. Sango was surprised when she didn't leave but sat across from her, joining her in silence. She wasn't sure if she and Kikyo had ever exchanged direct words. It felt awkward and intimidating to be alone with her, but Sango felt obligated to make sure she was alright. For Inuyasha's sake.

She stoked the small fire and looked at the woman who so curiously looked like Kagome but didn't. Kikyo's gaze fell anywhere but on Sango. She'd thought she'd made a face at her apparel (which was only her slayer tights with no armor) but she wasn't sure. Kikyo untied the white ribbon around her hair and Sango thought she saw her shiver.

"Kikyo-sama.. Are you warm enough?" Kikyo's attention finally turned to the tajiya.

"This fake body does not require heat." Came the matter of fact answer, as though Sango should've known. She swallowed and kept tending the fire, regretting the attempt at conversation.

"You are the sibling of that tajiya servant of Naraku's, aren't you?" It wasn't a question so much as a statement coming from the miko. Sango only answered with an intense look.

"I have seen him. His soul is tortured. Wouldn't you do better to end his misery?" Sango inhaled sharply, gripping the stick in her hand very tight."

 _'Who is she to say?'_ Sango thought sharply. Still, she curved her emotions and answered carefully. "What of the souls your body requires... They cannot reach nirvana because they are sustaining you. Don't they suffer?"

Kikyo's head tilted to the side, her eyes dark. Sango's mouth went dry as she stared at her back.

"I have to use these souls to survive so that I may purify Naraku. I and I alone have the power to defeat him." She said after a moment. She broke eye contact with Sango who sat back on her heels.

"I don't think anyone one of us can defeat him alone..." She answered, thinking of how even the proud Sesshomaru had lent Inuyasha aid in fighting Naraku. "Wouldn't we all be stronger together?" Guilt swirled in Sango's stomach. She knew that if Kikyo joined the group it would shatter Kagome's heart. But from a practical stand point there would be much to gain. A strong archer and skilled miko who could even train Kagome's large spiritual powers. She fiddled with her fingers, already regretting the suggestion.

Kikyo smiled. "Aren't you dear friends with my reincarnation?" She asked almost as a taunt.

"Kagome." Sango corrected.

"Yes. _Kagome._ What would she think of me joining you?" Now Sango was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Kikyo was not afraid to talk about difficult or awkward things and it was something Sango couldn't say she was used to.

"Yes, Kagome is my dear friend. But... My opinion on _that_ doesn't matter when it comes to defeating Naraku." Kikyo was tracing her fingers through tendrils of dark hair.

"Do you _really_ think that Inuyasha belongs with my reincarnation from another time?" Kikyo enjoyed dominating the conversation and watching the normally poised tajiya seem rattled. Sango looked away, her eyes boring into the fire.

"I think that Inuyasha is at peace when he's with Kagome..." She answered finally, barely above a whisper. Kikyo wasn't sure what she disliked more, what Sango had said or that she couldn't contest it. With a snort conceding defeat she rose slowly to her feet. Sango rose too, awkwardly. _'Oh no... I've upset her...'_

"Even if I wanted to join you I don't think Inuyasha could stand to be around me all the time, nor I him. It's better like this... Always just missing each other." Sango bit her lip.

"Why don't you let him protect you? You know Naraku would like nothing more than to kill you again." Kikyo studied the face of the demon slayer. This entire encounter seemed strained and awkward but she did seem genuinely concerned for her, even if for the hanyou's sake.

"I don't fear death or Naraku. I have already died once, and I know I won't die again before I've killed him." Was her response. "You haven't seen his worst. As long as your brother is his pawn you can never achieve your goal. You will likely get yourself killed trying to save him." Kikyo almost reprimanded. "You cannot give Naraku the leverage if you're to destroy him, you know."

Sango only smiled, blinking back sudden tears as she thought of her dear brother. "It's a risk I have to take." Kikyo stood still for a long while before nodding. She turned her back to the tajiya when she called out to her. "Be well, Kikyo. Inuyasha couldn't take it if something happened to you..."

Kikyo smiled to herself. "Perhaps." Was all she replied before disappearing into the darkness, leaving Sango alone. She sat down in front of the fire and pondered her very strange encounter with the priestess. She didn't feel like she understood anything more about her. She was still a miko shrouded in tragedy in mystery. Not long after Kikyo's departure she heard a familiar voice calling through the forest.

"Sango! Sango?"

Inuyasha erupted into the clearing, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo following a moment after. "There she is! Ya happy now, _Miroku?_ " A blush spread over the monk's cheeks. "See! I told you she can take care of herself. She just wanted to be away from a _lecher_ like you." He turned to Sango with a pout. "Miroku bothered me about you all night until we finally came looking for you- What's wrong?" He cocked an eyebrow at the tajiya. She looked uncomfortable, looking between all her friends' faces.

"Sango..." Miroku began between pants. "Is everything alright?" Sango fidgeted.

"Um..." Kagome approached now, her face shown with concern. She could read Sango like a book, something had definitely occurred in her absence.

"Everything alright? You can tell us, you know." Kagome offered sweetly, taking the woman's arm in hers.

"Yeah!" Shippo piped from Kagome's shoulder.

"Ah, well..."

"Where is she? She's been here." Inuyasha began now, inspecting and sniffing around the modest fire Sango had built. Both Kagome and Miroku exchanged looks.

"...Who?" They answered in unison, though the pained look on Inuyasha's face said it all.

"Kikyo." The look on Kagome's face shattered like glass and she held tighter to Sango's arm.

"Sango, Kikyo was here?" Sango bit her lip as she burned under everyone's gazes.

"Oh no..." Shippo whispered mostly to himself.

"Ah-Yes. I ran into her when we were wandering around. We spoke briefly and then she left..." Inuyasha covered the distance between them, amber eyes searching the tajiya.

"Was she okay? What did she say? Did everything seem alright? Where did she go?"

"Y-Yes, she seemed okay..." Inuyasha's shoulders relaxed and he tucked his hands into his haori sleeves pensively. After a moment he turned back the way he came.

"I see. If she was okay then I guess we should head back to camp..." He said quietly. Everyone else was shocked that he didn't want to trail after her but chose not to speak. "Uh, er Kagome... Do you want a ride? It's late, I know you'd normally be sleeping..." Kagome unhitched herself from Sango, still slightly in disbelief that Inuyasha wasn't electing to go after Kikyo.

"Ah.. Sure, Inuyasha. Arigato..." Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome delicately climbed upon the hanyou's back, settling comfortably.

"Let's go!" he called to them before taking off, he figured they needed a moment alone anyways. Miroku turned to Sango and sighed with relief.

"I was worried it took you so long to come back, I'm sorry for trying to entertain the ladies..." After the tense encounter with Kikyo, Miroku was a sight for sore eyes.

"Ah... It's alright. Thanks for being worried about me..." She began, walking alongside him. She moved closer with a shy smile and Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course I was. I'm just glad you're okay. I am at peace when I am with you, Sango." She looked up into the handsome monk's violet eyes in surprise. _'I think that Inuyasha is at peace when he's with Kagome...'_ She smiled to herself, happy to be with the monk. "Also, interesting choice of attire... Most excellent and you should wear it more often..." He stared at the sight of Sango in just her slayer tights she usually wore under her kimono. It showed her silhouette perfectly without the obstruction of her armor. She pinched his hand which she had been holding.

"Don't ruin the moment."


End file.
